Relations Can Be Tough
by Lyra Anna Ly
Summary: When Sarah comes back from San Fransisco, it is clear to see that things have changed. She can tell that get cousin is hiding something from her, but with her own secret, that doesn't bother her very much. When she meets Spider-Man during a job, that changes, and the secret she learns, could end up being one more secret she must keep hidden. Story on hold for now.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

This San Fransisco bay window could let me see a lot, but not the things I wanted to see. I miss the rest of my family, my cousin, aunt, mom, and younger siblings. Samantha is nice to have around and all, and I really do appreciate my father bringing me here to learn about how to make it in the real world, but I miss all the things that used to be familiar in my life. You can see a long distance from here, but you can't see New York, and I can't see the ones who used to make life fun. Samantha came in the room, watching me as I viewed the world outside from the safety of the window. When we saw the robbery, she sighed, running her delicate hands through her short brown hair, and looked up at her. We met each others brown eyes, knowing what it meant, and she ran to her room to get dressed. I pulled my long brown hair into two ponytails, and went to the closet, getting out my own clothing change.

My suit was a mixture of dark blue, black, and gold. It was pretty much like a normal hero costume, but there was a skirt that was a dark pink made into it, and a golden bow on the side where the skirt started. I slipped the mask over my head, pulling my ponytails through the holes in the top, and changed into my superhero suit, masking my identity from the world. In the family, powers may be a normal thing, but outside, it's not as normal. My name in public is Sarah, but when something bad happens, I must become Lo N, a part of the crime fighting team called the sisters of N. My sister is Kate N, my friend Emma is Em N, Samantha's friend Alex is Boy N, and our Father is Lunar N. I am the leader, despite nearly everyone in the group being older than me, because I am the most down to earth, and I strategize a lot. I quickly called the team over our communication devices, telling them to suit up.

Me and Kate N were the first to show up, hiding in the shadows, waiting for the others. Em N and Boy N joined us in a flash, and we were almost at our full team. Lunar N came after a while, but by then, the cops would be there soon. The robbers were loading up the money into a truck, and were completely clueless to the fact that we were here.

"Alright team, let's do what we do best. You all know your tasks, so carry them out with honor and pride."

"Okay," was the reply of my team, said in unison.

I began to use my powers, encasing them in a see-through blue shield that also held my teamates, while still masked by the shadows. My friends, who had climed on the roof of the building next to us, were now free to use thier powers in ways that would normally make a mess. Using the shield, I carefully got them off the roof, makeing the portal become longer and wider so they had room. Kate N, who had the power of illusions, made it seem to the willans that we were them, and they began to take eachother out. This had to be organized, because there were about forty of them, ten of them not being effected by the power, meaning they were mutants too. Em N, who had the power to set things on fire, made a ring of fire around them, enclosing them in thier spots. Boy N, who made things appear by manipulating the atoms in the air, made ropes that could not be broken by using their powers. Two of them had the same power as him, so now it was Lunar N's turn to beat them up. He delivered a punch to one of them, knocking them out. He tried going after the second one, but failed when the person brought out a shield.

Everyone on our side smiled, Em N Putting out her fire, and Kate N taking down the illusion, since all the normal people were knocked out. I let my shield come down, finally stepping out of the shadows, and I put up a new shield around the one person left. This time, I did not allow fresh air to come through the shield until he was knocked out, letting it in the second he was so I wouldn't kill him on accident. The sirens were now coming closer than I had intended on allowing them to get, so we left, pleased that there was no mess to clean up. We all went to my house, the others telling their parents they were staying the night over here, since Samantha, dad, and I were leaving tomorrow. I couldn't wait to be back with my family, and we had already rounded up other powerful people who could help in our absence. Everything was set, and we would leave tomorrow, so we could be there before it got dark outside.

-Time skip-

"Good bye Sarah, I'm gonna miss you. I'll videochat you everyday, I promise."

"Okay, and I promise I'll let you know if I want you to come down to New York to help me out. If I can, that is. I'll miss you too Emma, but I'll come back, eventually."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay"

-Samantha-

"I'll miss you two, you always did make the team interesting. Plus, who's gonna help me in math now."

"Alex, you'll be fine."

"Maybe. Have fun in New York Sam."

"I will, but don't worry. We'll be back someday."

"Okay, then I'll be waiting till that day comes."

"Okay, but you'll be waiting for a while."

"Yeah, I figured."

-The others-

Jessica, Mary, and Edan just watched as the others said their good-byes. They didn't know the people leaving as well as everyone else did. The people who stood off to the side only knew that they had been taken off the streets by all five people who were saying their good-byes. Three of them were leaving, that was what they did know. And they knew why they were being put on the team to fill in for the ones who were leaving. They had only known them for a few months, but they were sad to see three of their friends leave. The three teenagers turned to leave, but were soon stopped when they heard their names being called.

"Jessica! Edan! Mary! Aren't you guys gonna wish us a safe trip?"

The three looked at eachother, then, back at the fifteen year old that had said the comment. All smiled, turning around and walking back to their friend. They had a group hug, each one wishing her a great trip and promising to keep in touch, then, doing the same thing to Samantha. All they said to John (the dad) was good-bye, not even sparing a glance, until he came up behind them, putting his weight on their shoulders as he pretended to be offended.

"That's so mean, how come I don't get a hug."

"Cause you're an old man, old man." came the reply of a very amused Edan.

"We're sorry! He made us!" shouted Jessica and Mary together.

"It's alright," John said, chuckling at how the three got along. As they boarded the plane, everyone waved at them, until they couldn't see them anymore, then, they turned and left. The plane took off, and the family did their best to relax, though, it's not easy to do something like that with a child kicking your seat.

 **I finally had time to go through and fix all the spelling mistakes! Here is the revised version of the story. Hope you all enjoyed! I'm still working on chapter 2, and I don't know when it will be done, but I hope it's worth the wait!**


	2. Home At Last

**_*Sarah's POV*_**

The front of the house brought a sense of comfort to me, as I hadn't been here in so long. My mother and younger siblings were waiting for us on the porch when we pulled up.

"Sarah! Sam! Daddy!" Mollie called as she ran over, pulling is always into a hug, Matt following closer behind her, smiling at us.

"Welcome back you all. We've missed you so much." My mother said, making her way from the porch to join us on the group hug happening on our front yard. We all stood like that for a good there minutes before Sam spoke up.

"Okay, I love you all too, but I really don't want people to see me like this." My seventeen year old sister headed for the house, calling out behind her. " Aren't you guys coming? You don't wanna sleep out here, do you?"

I wiggled out of the hug, heading in with her to see if my had changed at all. We looked around the house, taking in the small changes. The new pictures on the wall, ones without us in them, the missing pictures of the four of us siblings in Matt's room, replaced with him, Mollie, and their friends, the posters and Barbie videos replacing Mollie's Dora collection she had when she was five. A lot changed in the five years we were gone. Mom and dad managed to make thee long distance relationship work, but we all missed reached dearly. Our rooms, were the only thing that were the exact same as we left them. The ceiling a dark purple, nearly black, with light yellow doors here and there resembling the stars in the sky.

The walls were a background of black, with blue pink and gold designs going up and down. I remember painting the room when I got bored when I was younger, just adding to what was already there. I always did have an artistic side of me. I was only ten when we left, bit the room was nearly covered in the designs. The bed had dark blue shorts, and pink pillow cases on all four of my pillows.

Being here again was a relief. I'd home is where the heart is, then this never stopped being my home, and now I have two. One is in San Fransisco with my team, or, the rest of my team that's not blood relatives. I missed them, even though I had just gotten here. Sighing, I went to grab my things from the yard, since I had left them there in my excitement to be back. Mollie helped my by caring done of my lighter bag to my room, while I carried the two heavier ones. I put everything away before telling her good night as it was already pretty late out. She went to her room to sleep while I got on my computer.

I went to video chat, inviting my friends and Sam, all who's reactions were immediate. They were all on the screen in less than thirty seconds, and I held back a laugh at the excitement on our friend's faces.

"Hey everyone! We're in New York now!" I said, starting up a conversation.

"Well duh, we know you are or you wouldn't have called!" Emma said.

"You don't know that, we might have."

"No, you would wait until you got there! How is it so far? What time is it there?"

"We love being home, and it's ten at night here. We're three hours ahead of you." Sam said, speaking up.

"Yeah, yeah, who cares? Hey Sam! Hey Sarah! What's up?" Alex asked smiling at us. I laughed a little, and he putter, causing Sam to start laughing to.

"We're not really doing anything Alex. Why? Did you need something?" I asked, smiling at the poor boy, knowing what he probably wanted.

"Help with math. Please Sam!" The top of us starting laughing again and Sam told him she would open a different chat for them to work with. I knew they just needed an excuse to talk alone, but I wasn't going to ruin this for them. They left the chat and I looked at the people who hadn't spoken yet. They seemed to be enjoying our little show.

"So, how are you guys coming along? Are you there happy with the team?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're fun, just like you guys." Jessica said smiling.

"Um, I like being a part of this team. They really care about each." Mary said shyly, looking down at her hands.

"Eh, they're alright. It's be better if they stopped talking about you guys for just one second, but I'm sure they'll get used to you all being gone. Where's your old man?" Edan replied.

"He's not in this chat. Him and Mom are getting, um, reaquanted with each other right now."

"Huh. Well, what's on your agenda for tomorrow?"

"Going to a new high school, Mid-town. Not that I'm company. I plan on surprising an old friend or two."

"You get 'em Star!" Emma shouted, using the name they gave me thanks to my fascination with said objects.

"I will. I'm tied, and I have to get up early tomorrow, so I'm gonna go now. I'll call you guys there your after my school ends. Bye!"

 ***Third person POV***

"Bye!" everyone said as she excited the chat. Sarah took a shower and brushed her knee length brown hair before putting it up in a pony tail. She threw on a blood red t-shirt and grey sweats before beginning her teeth and heading off to her room. As she passed her elder sisters room, the girl came out to do her own night time routine.

Once in the security of her own room, Sarah packed up what show would need for school the next day, putting her sketch book in along with her books. After that, the young girl went too sleep, excited about the day she would have tomorrow and the people she would see once more.


	3. Note, not a chapter

Dear followers,

As of right this second, everything is on hold on this site. I am working on chapters and rewrites of stories now, but the one I'm trying hardest with is 'The Forgotten'. I hope you all are okay with that for now. I will tell you now what I will and won't make a Rewrite for.

No re-write (For now)

\- Join The SSS

\- Safe

\- Don't leave me (till the story progresses more)

Re-write

\- The Forgotten

\- Miho Fugio -Dino Ready-

\- Regalia In Love

\- Relations Can Be Tough (Name change may happen)

\- Wouldn't That Be Strange

\- Elizabeth Riyota -Princess Of Power-

Thank you for your time and your support would be greatly appreciated. PM me if you have any questions or comments, and don't base afraid to tell me to hurry up with updates once the stories start again. Anyways, I hope to start posting again soon, Thank you! Goodbye Jewels!


End file.
